JUEVES
by wolfy odonell
Summary: bueno este en mi segundo song fic, dedicado a mi amiga zelda bh espero que te guste :D es mi cancion favorita , zelink aqueroso sumary


Aquí mi segundo song fic, estaba planeado para ser originalmente un zelike, pero como me gusta a mí y una amiga más el zelink en esto se convirtió, dedicado a una de las escritoras más geniales de aquí

¡Espero que te guste zelda bh!

-disclaimer: es más que obvio que ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, y pues bla bla bla si fueran míos no estaría viviendo en donde vivo -_-

JUEVES…

Estaban dos chicas rubias con una castaña, sentadas en una banca de la estación de trenes

-Vaya zelda últimamente te has arreglado mucho después de salir de clases, ¿acaso hay alguien en especial, que veas después de clases?

Dijo la más pequeña de las rubias, con voz infantil y cara picara, tratando de molestar un poco a su amiga morena

-He.. yo… no etto…

Ante la pregunta indiscreta, de su pequeña amiga, zelda no hizo más que sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa

-Vaya peach, que ella se arregle de vez en cuando, no significa que tenga novio… deja de ser envidiosa…

Dijo la mayor de las tres chicas presentes, para sacar de apuros a la enrojecida castaña

-¡¿a quién le dices envidiosa!

Contesto la menor con un todo alto, ofendida por el anterior comentario de samus

-Al perro de seguro

Contesto sarcásticamente la caza-recompensas

-Oye tu…

-Chicas, chicas dejen de pelear

Decía la castaña calmando la situación entre sus amigas

-Pues, nadie la metió a la conversación

Dijo la princesa de mushroom kingdoom, cruzando sus brazos y haciendo expresiones de ofendida

-Peach así déjalo… solo era una broma de samus

-Bien zelda, ¿quieres que te acompañemos hacia el tren?

Dijo la más madura de las chicas

-No así estoy bien gracias

-¿enserio no ocultas nada?

Preguntaba la rubia con voz chillona y curiosa

-Peach deja de ser tan acosadora, si tiene o no… ¿a ti que te importa?

Contesto molesta de nuevo samus, le molestaba que peach fuera tan entrometida en los asuntos personales de zelda

-Hay ósea, pin, pon, sobras (haciendo señas de que la cazarecompensas sobraba en la conversación)

-Como sea… te veo luego zelda

Dijo la mayor ignorando por completo a a la princesa

-¿Qué, ya te vas?

-Sí ,es que las brujas ya empezaron con sus hechizos

Mando una indirecta clara hacia la más chica

-A ¿Quién llamas bruja?

Quitando a zelda un lado de un empujón y viendo molesta a la chica de la coleta

-Que al perro

Contesto satíricamente mientras veía a peach con rostro de burla

-Aquí no hay ningún perro, ¡se queme lo dices a mí!

Recalco molesta la princesa

-Si te queda el saco…

Dijo samus queriéndole decir, que si así lo tomaba estaba bien *sarcásticamente claro*

-No ibas a seducir hombres por ahí (intentando insultar a la otra rubia)

-pues a una que si le hacen caso… (dijo sonriendo maliciosamente), como sea adiós zelda

La chica de la coleta dio media vuelta para partir, no sin antes aser un gesto con la mano en señal de su retiro

-Adiós samus

Contesto la castaña semi-sonriente, y algo nerviosa por la tensa situación anterior

-Espera tu zo…

Zelda inmediatamente le tapó la boca a la rubia para evitarle un ojo morado

-¿Acaso quieres morir?

-¿Que no oíste lo que me dijo?, yo tengo muchos pretendientes

-¿el gordo peludo y el pelirrojo que parecía un monstruo?

-Dije que tenía muchos, mas nunca dije que guapos (con una cara entre enojo, vergüenza y tristeza)

-Peach solo son dos

Dijo la heredera de hylure intentando ocultar su risa

-¿y tú tendrás muchos?

Dijo la peach molesta

-Por eso no presumo de ello… (riéndose para sus adentros)

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el vocero que anunciaba la partida del tren

-A, ya te vas…

Dijo la menor algo desilusionada, obvio le fascinaba la compañía de su amiga

-Sí que lastima "gracias a dios"

Zelda se decía a sí misma, ya que ciertamente, la princesa podía avese ser algo molesta

-Bueno, luego te veo zel, por cierto linda falda

-Gracias… bye

Ambas hicieron un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose y la rubia salio corriendo del lugar.

De un momento a otro el tren se fue estacionando frente a la chica y después de abrir sus compuertas ella se dispuso a entrar y dando un ligero vistazo hacia el vagón semivacío se sentó frente un chico rubio con acuosos ojos azules, completamente sonrojada

"si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista… si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón… y preguntarte ¿quién eres?"

Y alzando su mirada para ver de nuevo al chico que se encontraba frente a ella continuo su pensamiento

"te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas, que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita…"

En ese momento el joven que tenía su mirada fija sobre el cristal de la ventana abrió su boca y la cerro empañando ligeramente el cristal

"y al vete lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas"

En ese momento el joven mira hacia enfrente cruzando miradas con la castaña de preciosos ojos y hermoso semblante

"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras, yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar"

En cuanto el rubio miro hacia otro lado, zelda desvió su mirada un momento para la ventana

"y así pasan los días… de lunes a viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer, de estación a estación… enfrente tu y yo, hay viene el silencio"

En ese momento regresa, su mirada al chico frente a ella, quien la miraba, de una forma fija, como si fuese una especie de maravilla, la chica sintió su corazón latir , sus mejillas colorarse, aquella persona tan especial, la estaba mirando de una manera celestial. Ella solo bajo su mirada un momento, para ocultar su vergüenza y timidez

"de pronto me miras me miras, te miro y suspiras… yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista, apenas respiro me hago pequeñita… y me pongo a temblar"

Zelda volvió a ver fijamente a aquel muchacho tan bien parecido, sus miradas se encontraron al verse mutuamente

"y entonces ocurre… despiertan mis labios pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando"

-L..li…link

El rubio miro más atentamente con sus ojos color cielo, a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre, suponía que no sabría su nombre una chica tan hermosa como aquella castaña

"supongo que piensas, que chica más tonta… me quiero morir"

Y estando frente a él, me paro para estar aún más cerca, sintiendo el calor subir bruscamente en sus mejillas, simplemente cerrando con fuerza sus ojos

De un momento a otro el joven se paró para estar a su altura y con una de sus manos levantar la fina cara de la muchacha y en cuanto abriera sus lindos ojos, verlos directamente con dulzura y extrañeza

"Pero el tiempo se para y se acerca diciendo…"

-Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos… cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren

"y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado… un día especial este once de marzo"

Fuera del tren se ve como las ruedas metálicas empiezan a sacar chispas como si estuviese a punto de descarrilarse cosa que hizo que los vagones se movieran bruscamente

"me tomas la mano… llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz…

Y como presintiendo lo que venía zelda en ese momento hizo…

"te encuentro la cara, gracias mi manos… me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios"

El tren se salió del carril provocando su volcadura inmediata, en ese momento link abrazo a zelda con todas sus fuerzas… y le dijo al oído

-Te quiero

"dices que me quieres… y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón"

Después solo se escuchan una especie de coro de ángeles

Y zelda despierta un lugar completamente blanco abrazada de su nuevo amor

Fin

-pos aquí esta zelda bh espero que te haya gustado, con gusto recibiré críticas constructivas de mi errores todas sus deudas las responderé por mensaje o review jajaja hasta luego

n_n bye


End file.
